Big E
Bio The word “Big” almost feels like an understatement when talking about Big E, but how else do you describe a 290-pound tank of a man who can deadlift a Fiat? “Superhuman” comes to mind, as does “Herculean.” “Big,” though, leaves no question about the type of carnage this beast will bring to WWE. How did Big E become one of the most physically intimidating men on the planet? Leaving an ocean of sweat in the weight room helped, but the sobering fact is that some people are just born special. He was always the strongest kid in class — an advantage he used to win state championships in high school wrestling and punish quarterbacks on the defensive line for the University of Iowa. By the time he was 24, Big E was already shattering state and national powerlifting records as he threw around numbers not witnessed since the days when Mark Henry was active in the sport — 806-pound deadlifts; 575 pounds on the bench. Had squats been a national pastime, there’s a chance the WWE Universe would never have witnessed the phenomenon that is Big E. The powerhouse’s dominance continued once he found his way into a WWE ring, as he immediately allied himself with Dolph Ziggler and AJ Lee right around the same time he won the NXT Championship. An Intercontinental Championship victory over Curtis Axel and multiple WWE Tag Team Championships with The New Day — including setting the record for the longest Tag Team Championship reign in WWE history — followed soon after. Big E and The New Day continue to entertain every time their on TV. Throughout Universe Mode Season 8= The Destructive Force Before Smackdown Live Episode 46, Big E brutally attacked and assaulted Finn Balor in the parking lot including powerbombing him thru a windshield, putting Balor out of action indefinitely with multiple injuries. On Smackdown Live Episode 47, Big E continued his dominance with victory over Goldust with 3 Big Endings, sending a message to both General Manager Ric Flair as well as the still injured World Heavyweight Champion Finn Balor, that he will rise to the top of Smackdown Live, no matter who he has to hurt. On Smackdown Live Episode 48, Big E took advantage of Finn Balor being unintentionally distracted by Ric Flair and laid out the returning World Heavyweight Champion with 2 Big Endings, sending the message that their feud is far from over. On Smackdown Live Episode 49, Big E continued his dominance by making quick work of Gran Metalik with a Big Ending. But Langston's night was far from over when a vengeful World Heavyweight Champion Finn Balor stormed the ring to attack Langston (giving the big man a taste of his own medicine). But Langston was able to escape thru the crowd before Balor could announce that their World Heavyweight Title match at King of the Ring will be a Last Man Standing. On Smackdown Live Episode 50, Langston finally broke his silence in regards to his actions over the past several months, including brutally attacking Finn Balor in the parking lot. Langston revealed that he wanted to shed his "New Day" skin and stake his claim in the WWE and prove himself as the dominant force that he is and showed no remorse by saying that if he had a time machine, he would do it all over again. Despite being barred from the arena, Balor made certain to send one final message, "Next Week, you will meet my 'Demons'". On Smackdown Episode 51, Langston took Balor's threats lightly until he was met by "The Demon King" after taunting Balor briefly to no avail as the Balor he attacked 2 months ago was gone, "The Master of the Five Count" slid out of the ring, saving himself for Sunday. World Heavyweight Champion At King of the Ring, Finn Balor, entered as "The Demon King" for the first time since WrestleMania, had his eyes set on settling the score and finally putting down Langston for good but Big E was not going down without a fight. After brushing off the "good luck" from his former friend Xavier Woods backstage, "The Master of the Five Count" stormed into San Juan with a thirst of his own, blood. Incorporating steel steps, steel chairs and the concrete floor near the announce desk, both Balor and Langston were hellbent on destroying one another. After giving everything he had, Big E was on the verge of falling to "The Demon" but the sudden and shocking appearance of Karl Anderson changed everything when he pushed Balor from the top rope and hit a Cutter on his best friend and watched on as Langston hit one final "Big Ending" to force the referee to count out Balor and win his first World Heavyweight Championship. On Smackdown Live Episode 52, After slaying "The Demon" at King of the Ring (with some assistance of course) Big E Langston entered Miami with the title that has eluded him his entire career in the WWE - the World Heavyweight Championship. "The Master of the Five Count" shoved the win in everyone's faces and claimed that no one can stop him. If you're the 2017 King of the Ring Braun Strowman, you would take offense to that because he's not just "anyone", he's a Monster. After cutting off Langston's tirade towards the WWE Universe, Strowman made it short and sweet that at Summerslam he will be leaving as the World Heavyweight Champion. The champ's response was equally bold as he claimed that in Brooklyn he will walk out with two things, his World Title and a Monster as a souvenir, those words nearly causes Strowman to snap, fortunately for Langston, Ric Flair interrupted via the titan-tron to calm the situation and announce two blockbuster matches for next week's Smackdown Live with huge implications for Judgment Day. Including a Triple Threat Match to determine who will challenge Langston for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day since Finn Balor has yet to cash in his rematch clause and has not been seen or heard from since being screwed by Karl Anderson. Flair went a head and announced the participants: Sami Zayn, Cesaro and a man who Langston owes a huge debt towards - "The Machine Gun" himself who appeared on the stage despite belief that he wasn't in the arena. Anderson's entrance was distraction enough for Braun Strowman to attack Langston with a Running Powerslam, sending the message that he is still a threat towards the World Heavyweight Champion. On Smackdown Live Episode 53, Sami Zayn defeated Cesaro and Karl Anderson to become the No.1 Contender But Zayn's celebration was short lived when World Heavyweight Champion snuck up behind Zayn and laid him out with the title belt to the back before flooring his challenger with a Big Ending, sending the message that he will not be an easy task come Judgment Day. |-|Season 9= Mr. Career Killer On Smackdown Live Episode 54, After shocking the world by pinning Cesaro in a Triple Threat Match last week on Smackdown Live, Sami Zayn is set to challenge Big E Langston for the World Heavyweight Championship at Judgment Day but before they reach London, they must sign on the dotted line. Officiated by Ric Flair, Zayn (on time) and Langston (fashionably late) signed the contract but not without words being spewed and a game changing stipulation being added to the match. Langston felt that he was the only one putting something on the line and after running down Zayn's "mediocre career" in his words, Langston urged Zayn to put his entire Wrestling Career on the Line (not just in WWE) and without hesitation "The Underdog from the Underground" agreed and without hesitation, Zayn attacked Langston, igniting a brawl throughout the backstage area but the World Champion was not about to be fazed when he turned the tides before slamming Zayn threw a table to close the show. On Smackdown Live Episode 55 In the main event, with his partner being tended to in the back, Finn Bálor decided to go at it alone against Karl Anderson and the World Heavyweight Champion. Completely ignoring Langston, Bálor got the jump on Anderson just as the bell rang and the no contact clause was ineffective and Bálor took the fight to Anderson all over ringside before taking the fight to the back and while Langston was left confused, a sight of endurance occurred when Sami Zayn, clearly in pain, made his way down to the ring and took the fight to Langston all over the ring and at ringside but that was short lived when the World Champion turned the attack on Zayn before tackling him through the barricade to score the pin and the win for his team. At Judgment Day, It was all or nothing for "The Heart of Soul of Smackdown Live" as Sami Zayn put his 15+ year career on the line for one shot at Big E Langston's World Heavyweight Championship and even with the last minute No Disqualification stipulation, Zayn was not going down without a fight. The crowd in the O2 was 50-50 for this match and despite being less than 100% Sami was hellbent on claiming another shot at glory but Langston was not about to go down without a fight of his own, absorbing a Helluva Kick as well as a Sledgehammer shot to the ribs, Langston was hellbent on making an example of Sami Zayn by incorporating spears and Big Endings but that wasn't enough to keep "The Underdog from the Underground" down for the count and Zayn would attempt his last gasp of fight but one mistake from the top rope saw Zayn on the receiving end of a massive powerbomb from the top rope but that still wouldn't keep Zayn down, which drove Langston over the edge when he took out the official and ripped part of the ring mat off to expose the wood portion of the ring and Langston saw red when he continuously powerbombed Zayn on the exposed wood, leaving everyone in shock at the destruction before putting the final nail in the career of Zayn with a Dominator and a 1-2-3. In destructive fashion, "The Master of the Five Count" is still the Ruler of the Smackdown Kingdom as the World Heavyweight Champion and Sami Zayn's career is now over. On Smackdown Live Episode 56, When Zayn turned around to leave (after being retired by Langston), Langston appeared and attacked Zayn, unbeknownst to Owens, before laying out Zayn with the Big Ending and as Langston left Zayn laying, Owens ran to his best friend's aid. As Langston was leaving the arena, he came face to face with his Summerslam opponent Braun Strowman, who looked infuriated and disgusted with Langston, before the champion could leave the arena. Monster vs. Monster To Be Added Category:Superstars Category:Smackdown Superstars Category:Big E Category:The New Day Category:Smackdown Live Category:Big E Langston